Because Wings Are Made to Fly
by Lyan-chan
Summary: Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku/Hapuskan tentang dia/Hapus memoriku dengannya/Maafkan ku tuk menyakitimu/Andaikan itu semua tidak terjadi/Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku./Aku juga mengerti sekarang tiap orang mencari sesuatu,sesuatu yang membuat mereka lengkap , dan akan di temukan di tempat yang paling tidak mungkin,tempat yang tidak pernah kita ketahui. CritaK2 complete!FemNaru


**Because Wings Are Made to Fly**

**Yosh,inilah cerita ke-2 dari Lyan. Maafkan Lyan karena cerita Because I Choose You belum sempat di update . Maaf .. Maaf.. Apalagi kemarin-kemarin laptopnya lagi ga sama Lyan. Tiba-tiba syuuuhhh~~ Ide cerita ini lewat. Makasih buat teman-teman yang nyanyiin lagu ini, Lyan jadi punya konsep buat bikin cerita. Hihihih #nyegir.**

**Dan lewat cerita ini, Lyan mau kasih tau. Lyan bakal jarang updateee. Aaaa maaf banget. Pdhl baru kemarin-kemarin Lyan update "cerita lyan bakal di update 3-9hari. " Eh tiba-tiba Lyan malah gk bs tepatin . Huhuhuh TT_TT**

**Lyan di serang oleh ULANGAN UMUM! #OHNO**

**Maaf banget ya. **

**Di tunggu Review cerita ini! TQ! **

**~\('_')/~ **

**Genre : Romance , HurtComfort , tragedy(n)**

**Pair : GaaraFemNaru \(c*.*c)/ **

**Warning : Fem!Naru **

** If You like, You can read as much as you like! Aishiteru-yo! Happy Reading **

** ~(^_^~)\(' v '\)**

Prolog

_Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku_

_Hapuskan tentang dia_

_Hapus memoriku dengannya_

_Kedua nyawa berada di ambang antara kehidupan dan kematian. Pilihan . Itu yang mau tidak mau harus di pilih. Bukan memilih kedua-duanya , namun salah satu di antara mereka. _

_Orang yang ku cintai? Atau harta berhargaku? Keturunanku atau Cintaku?_

_ Ku ingin korbankan semuanya, demi dia._

_ Maafkan ku tuk menyakitimu…_

_ Andaikan itu semua tidak terjadi…_

_ Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku…_

_ Ku cintai mu…_

_ Ku kan terbang setinggi-tingginya, tidak untuk meninggalkan kalian . Namun,aku akan melihat dan menjaga kalian di balik awan-awan. Dan hembusan angin akan membisikkan kepada kalian, betapa aku mencintai kalian dan merindukan kalian._

_**~('.'~)**_

Pasir berterbangan terbawa angin. Udara panas menggerahkan. Kaktus-kaktus bergoyang-goyang halus mengikuti arah angin. Seorang wanita terduduk manis di taman. Ekspresinya tidak semanis wajahnya saat itu. Sendu. Kata yang dapat mengekspresikan perasaan wanita itu.

Ia duduk termenung dengan pandangan kosong, matanya seolah-olah terarah pada benda yang dipegangnya , namun ternyata tidak. Pikirannya tidak di tempat itu, pikirannya tidak tahu melayang kemana.

Dua lembar kertas, di tatapnya kosong. Kedua-duanya berisi tentang keadaan dirinya. Ia .. hamil.

Ia tahu itu, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menerima kenyataan di depannya itu._'Kami-sama… Apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_

_(",)b_

Seorang wanita cantik , anggun , rupawan , semua kata-kata itu masih tidak mampu untuk mendefinisikan wanita tersebut. Apalagi malam ini, badannya yang putih bagaikan susu hanya terbalut dengan _mini-dress_ hitam dengan kerlap-kerlip di ujung-ujung pakaiannya itu menambah kecantikan wanita tersebut. _High-heel _hitam dengan tinggi 10cm menambah ketinggiannya dan menunjukkan kakinya yang panjang tanpa betis yang besar. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang di ikat satu , menunjukkan keseksiannya dan lehernya yang putih mulus. Mata birunya menghanyutkan setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya, bahkan membuat beberapa pria hampir meneteskan air liurnya. Jijik. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun tetap berjalan menuju tujuannya,BOS-nya. Ya, dia dipanggil oleh bosnya untuk menemaninya _meeting_. Naruto berhenti beberapa langkah dari tujuannya itu, Ia menatap kagum bosnya yang berpakaian dengan jas merah , melekat dengan tubuhnya , menampakkan betapa indahnya badan pria itu. _'Maskulin sekali bosku ini!'_batin Naruto dalam hati. Bosnya yang biasanya hanya berpakaian biasa tidak begitu menarik perhatiannya, namun malam ini cukup berbeda. Narutopun berjalan menuju meja bosnya yang sudah terisi oleh beberapa bos besar lainnya.

_(",)b_

Mata Gaara menyapu bersih ruangan disekelilingnnya itu , mencari sekretarisnya yang sampai sekarang belum juga muncul. _'Dimana sekretaris payah itu. Bukankan aku sudah memintanya untuk datang lebih awal? Seharusnya dia kuhukum karena tidak datang tepat waktu!'_gerutu Gaara di dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba mata Gaara tertuju pada seorang wanita dengan _mini-dress_ hitam , Ia terkejut. Cantik . Seksi . Kedua kata itu langsung melayang di dalam pikiran Bos muda itu.

_'Dia tidak pernah tampil dengan tampilan seperti itu didepanku sebelumnya. Ckck . Apakah dia mencari kesempatan untuk mencari bos lain?'_tuduh Gaara dalam hati.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto mengarahkan padangannya ke arahnya pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan dalam sekejap, pura-pura tidak melihat wanita itu.

Terdengar sapaan halus dari seorang wanita, Gaara pun mendongakkan kepalanya karena mengenali suara itu. Naruto.

"Maaf saya terlambat. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Sapa Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya yang membuat para bos-bos besar itu menunjukkan wujud aslinya. 'Dasar GENIT!'batin Naruto dalam hati tanpa mengubah ekspresi mukanya.

"Duduk." Ucap Gaara. Iya, Gaara memang pria yang sangat pelit akan kalimat yang akan Ia ucapkan. Ia hanya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, dan saat itu juga kau harus mengerti apa yang Ia katakana dan langsung bertindak tanpa bertanya lebih.

Naruto yang mengerti bahwa bosnya itu sedang marah pun langsung duduk tanpa mau memikirkan resiko yang akan diterimanya nanti. Saat Naruto mencoba duduk, _mini-dress_nya yang benar-benar _mini_ itu langsung naik begitu saja , tanpa menutupi secara penuh pantatnya yang montok itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat bos-bos besar itu hampir meneteskan air liurnya.

Gaara yang kesal melihat adegan itu pun langsung mengambil jasnya yang terletak di samping tempat duduknya itu , dan tanpa basa-basi apapun ia menyampirkannya ke bahu Naruto, mencoba menutupi .

_(",)b_

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu,hah?"Tanya Gaara sedetik sesudah semua orang meninggalkan mereka.

"Ha? Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"ulang Gaara sekali lagi, tanpa mengubah bentuk kalimatnya.

"Aku?Oh. Aku hanya ingin memakainya saja. Kenapa ? Tidak boleh?"Tanya Naruto dengan raut muka yang sudah berubah. Kesal.

"Tidak Boleh! Kau sudah cantik bagaikan malaikat."ucap Gaara sambil menekankan jawabannya itu pada satu per satu huruf.

Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa bosnya itu sudah sangat marah pun tidak menjawabnya. Tanpa di sadari mereka sudah keluar dari hotel itu dan berada di luar gedung, di salah satu bagian tembok yang berwarna kuning gading itu.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan menekannya ke arah tembok . Menciumnya dengan paksa yang membuat mata Naruto membelalak dengan sempurna. Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya , namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Tenaga Gaara terlalu kuat , dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Naruto , mungkin kekuatan Naruto hanya 0,001% dari kekuatan Gaara saat itu.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian Gaara baru melepaskan ciumannya dari Naruto. Namun, baru saja dilepaskan tidak menjamin bahwa Naruto akan benar-benar bebas. Kenyataan berkata lain, tangan Naruto di genggam dengan erat oleh Gaara sehingga Gaara dengan mudah membawa gadis itu masuk kembali kedalam hotel.

Gaara memesan sebuah kamar dengan cepat dan langsung membawa Naruto ke kamar tersbut tanpa sepatah kata pun. Saat lift sudah menunjukkan lantai yang mereka tuju, Gaara dengan cepat menarik Naruto kedepan pintu kamar hotel, membuka pintu dan menghempaskannya di atas kasur.

Dan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi dengan cepat , seolah-oleh itu hanya mimpi.

_(",)b_

Gaara yang terduduk di depan meja kantornya tampak sangat bingung. Sekarang sudah jam 10 siang , namun sekretarisnya sampai sekarang belum juga tiba. Ia sudah terlambat 3 jam dari jam kerja biasa. Firasat buruk. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Gaara.

Gaara meraih ponselnya, dengan cepat Ia menekan angka 1. '_Naru-chan' _nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Gaara. Ya, dia memang sedang menelfon Naruto. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Naruto akan menjawab telefonnya dengan cepat, karena sampai bunyi bib ke lima pun Naruto tidak menjawab.

Gaara tidak hanya menyerah sampai di situ, Ia tetap menelefon nomor yang sama . Tanpa lelah ia menelefon , tanpa ada sahutan dari seberang.

_(",)b_

Naruto mengamati ponselnya yang berdering, dering ke 21 kali. _'Apakah Ia tidak lelah untuk menelefonku? Bukankah itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak ingin menerima telefonnya? Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala!'_gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Meskipun hatinya berkata untuk tidak mengangkat telefon itu, namun otaknya berkata lain. Tangannya menekan tombol berwarna hijau , sebagai pertanda bahwa Ia menerima telefon itu. Sebelum Naruto meletakkan ponselnya dengan baik di telinganya, suara Gaara sudah terdengar , sontak Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar suara bosnya itu, Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Sampai sekarang kau belum saja datang ke kantor . Apa yang kau lakukan?"ucap Gaara dengan volume suara rendah namun dengan nada sinis. Seperti biasanya.

"Aku?Aku sedang duduk di taman saat ini. Kenapa _Gaara-kun_?"Ucap Naruto dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau belum datang ? Malah duduk di taman?"ucap Gaara dengan nada yang berbeda sedikit dari sebelumnya. Ya, _sedikit_ , sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku memegang kertas dengan hasil yang menunjukkan bahwa…. Aku mengandung anakmu. Hahaha."ucap Naruto dengan blak-blakkan. Bukankah seharusnya kita akan panic saat mengatakan hal itu kepada orang yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki status dengan kita? Bukankah lebih baik untuk menyembunyikannya . Naruto tidak memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, Ia hanya mengatakan dengan jujur apa yang dialaminya,terlebih kepada ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya sekarang.

"A..apa? Kau mengandung anakku?"

Gaara terkejut, tentu sangat jelas Ia terkejut. Namun keterkejutannya itu dengan sangat cepat terganti oleh kebahagiaan yang Ia rasakan.

"Hmmm. Aku me-ngan-du-ng a-nak-mu. " jawab Naruto dengan menunjukkan nada yang sangat santai.

"Cepat datang ke kantorku. Kita harus bicara."

"Hmmm."

_(",)b_

Naruto memasuki ruangan Gaara dengan santai, tanpa ekspresi apapun. Datar. Tidak ada yang berada di dalam pikirannya , Ia hanya tahu bahwa tubuhnya membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan Gaara.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku kemari?"ucap Naruto sesaat sesudah Ia berdiri di depan meja kerja Gaara.

"Mari kita menikah. Karena aku _menyukaimu._"ucap Gaara dengan wajah yang santai,sesantai wajah Naruto. Tidak ada pertanyaan , hanya ada sebuah perintah. Meskipun kau menganggapnya pertanyaan , tetap saja hanya ada satu jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, yaitu 'Iya'.

Naruto tidak dapat mempertahankan reaksi datarnya itu lagi, wajahnya merona merah. "Berikan aku alasan yang lebih untuk menerima ajakanmu itu."

"Tidak ada alasan lain Naru-chan. Hanya ada karena aku menyukaimu,maka kau harus menikah denganku."

"Apakah kau akan menerima anak ini?"Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata itu.

"Tentu,kau mengandung anakku,anak kita. Dan aku yakin Ia akan memiliki warna rambut dan muka yang mirip denganku. Kau tenang saja , jagoan kecilku akan memilih untuk memiliki karakteristik yang sama denganku , daripada denganmu."ucap Gaara dengan bangga tanpa memikirkan perasaan Naruto.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasa lega mendengar pernyataan Gaara pun langsung menunduk, mengartikan bahwa Ia setuju untuk menikah dengan Gaara.

_(",)b_

Sebulan kemudian,upacara pernikahan Gaara dan Naruto dilangsungkan dengan sangat mewah,sempurna tanpa celah apapun. Tentu saja semua hal itu membuat iri para wanita yang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan mereka. Saat itu , tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang mengandung anak Gaara.

Gaara memperlakukan Naruto dengan sangat baik, Ia tidak memperbolehkan Naruto untuk berdiri terlalu lama, jalan terlalu cepat , atau bahkan telat makan. Naruto diperlakukan bagai ratu.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku Gaara pun diam-diam tersenyum. Ia senang melihat semua ini, namun masih ada satu hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

_(",)b_

"Kau harus memperhatikan kondisimu,Naruto. Apakah kau yakin dengan semua keputusanmu?"Tanya Tsunade selaku dokter kandungan Naruto. Tsunade bertanya seperti itu karena fisik Naruto tidak memungkinkan untuknya memiliki anak.

"Ya,aku yakin Tsunade-san. Jika kami-sama memberikan anak ini kepadaku tentu saja aku harus menjaganya bukan? Aku ibunya , aku harus mempertahankannya meskipun itu akan membunuhku. Aku ingin melihat, betapa lucunya bayi ini jika ia benar-benar mirip dengan Gaara-kun."ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus pelan perutnya yang sudah menunjukkan sedikit menggemuk .

"Tapi, jika itu terjadi. Kau…."

"Iya,aku tahu resikonya Tsunade-san. Itu adalah pilihanku. Jantungku tidak akan bisa bertahan selama itu kan. Dan kemungkinan besar sebelum melahirkan ."

_(",)b_

Menjelang malam ,pesta besar-besaran itu tidak menunjukkan kesepian, bukan hanya tinggal beberapa kerabat yang menunggu pelemparan bunga mempelai wanita namun banyak sekali tamu yang masih menunggu acara itu.

Saat buket mawar merah milik Naruto hendak di lemparkan , semua orang berbondong-bondong ingin menangkap bunga itu. Dengan beberapa adegan Naruto yang pura-pura ingin melempar buket bunga itu, namun itu hanya merupakan tipuan membuat beberapa tamu kesal namun tetap menikmati acara tersebut. Akhirnya buket bunga itu jatuh kedalam genggaman kakak iparnya,_Kankuro._

Melihat itu semua, semua tamu menyalami Kankuro dengan antusias, karena pria itu sampai saat ini belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Temari yang melihat adegan itu pun tertawa di temani oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

Malam yang sangat indah , tanpa ada yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

_(",)b_

Gaara dan Naruto begitu menikmati masa-masa awal pernikahan mereka. Lambat laun Gaara dan Naruto mulai merasakan pentingnya kehadiran pasangan hidup mereka itu.

Gaara mulai bertindak _overprotective_ dengan melarang Naruto memakai ini, memakai itu, makan ini, makan itu, dan tidur harus selalu tepat waktu.

Naruto yang merasakan perubahan Gaara pun tampak sangat menikmatinya.

_(",)b_

Sampai pada usia kandungannya yang ketujuh, Naruto mulai lelah. Bukan lelah karena harus membawa bayi dalam perutnya yang sudah membuncit beberapa puluh _centimeter_ itu. Namun, karena jantungnya mulai lemah.

Naruto yang saat itu sedang pergi berbelanja pakaian dan tempat tidur bayi di temani oleh Gaara pun , harus beristirahat sebentar di salah satu kursi di toko tersebut. Gaara yang tidak menyadarinya masih tetap sibuk dengan baju apa yang akan di pakai oleh anak pertamanya itu, yang sudah diketahui jenis kelaminnya. Ya,Laki-laki. Anak itu akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Gaara. Dan akan menjadi anak yang benar-benar sangat dan sangat dinantikan oleh Gaara dan Naruto.

Menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak berada disampingnya , Gaara pun melirik-lirik kesampingnya dan mendapati bahwa Naruto terduduk dengan lelah di kursi toko. "Kau lelah? Mari kita pulang , Naru-chan."ucap Gaara sambil memegang pipi Naruto yang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan pipi Naruto sangat dingin.

"Tidak perlu Gaara, aku baik-baik saja . Hanya lelah karena usia kandunganku sudah 7bulan, sebentar lagi kita akan menggendong anak pertama kita. Dan kita akan lihat,dia akan mirip denganku, tidak denganmu."ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum licik.

Gaara yang melihat Naruto sudah dapat tersenyum licik pun tertawa gemas melihat Istrinya itu,sambil mengelus-elus perut istrinya itu Gaara pun berkata,"Tentu dia akan mirip denganku. Sabaku no Raru akan mirip denganku,iya kan anak papa?"

"Hei,dia menendang perutku."jawab Naruto dengan antusias. Ia merasakan bahwa anak di dalam kandungannya itu merespon Gaara. Mereka pun melupakan kelelahan yang dirasakan Naruto.

_(",)b_

Sayangnya, keadaan tetap semakin parah. Beberapa kali Naruto jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Gaara yang cemas pun membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit ternama di Suna itu.

Saat selesai memeriksan Naruto, Tsunade pun meminta untuk berbicara dengan Gaara di dalam ruangannya. Gaara yang setuju pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Tsunade.

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa … Naruto mengidap ….penyakit jantung?"ucap Tsunade dengan sedikit ragu. Tapi Ia tahu bahwa keputusannya untuk membicarakan hal itu adalah benar.

"A..apa? Naru mengidap penyakit jantung? A..aku tidak tahu." Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Tsunade pun merasakan bahwa dunianya runtuh seketika. Istrinya yang mengandung anaknya, tanpa memberitahukan penyakit yang perlahan-lahan akan membunuhnya. Naruto yang tetap mempertahankan anak mereka. Tiba-tiba air mata Gaara menetes. Hatinya hancur , sakit . _'Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku Naru?_

"Sebelum kalian menikah , aku sudah memberitahukan kepadanya. Tapi Ia tetap memilih untuk melahirkan bayi kalian , meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya."

"A..apakah Naruto dan bayiku dapat diselamatkan?"Gaara yang mulai kehilangan kebijaksanaannya mendadak egois. Ia begitu mencintai keduanya.

"Kedua nyawa berada di ambang antara kehidupan dan kematian. Pilihan . Itu yang mau tidak mau harus di pilih. Bukan memilih kedua-duanya , namun salah satu di antara mereka_. _" Ucapan Tsunade membuat hati Gaara yang sudah hancur , menjadi lebih hancur lagi. Dunianya bukan hanya runtuh, tapi juga akan menghilang.

'_Orang yang ku cintai? Atau harta berhargaku? Keturunanku atau Cintaku?'_batin Gaara dalam hati. Ia sangat bingung , Ia lebih memilih untuk mengorbankan nyawanya , daripada Istri dan bayinya.

Tanpa keinginan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade lebih lanjut, Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Naruto. Ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan, takut suara yang sepelan itu dapat membangunkan orang yang terbaring lemah itu dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Gaara duduk di salah satu kursi di samping Naruto. Gaara melihat wajah pucat wanitanya itu, ia berkata dengan lirih,"Naru-chan, maafkan aku . Maafkan ku tuk menyakitimu. Andaikan itu semua tidak terjadi."

Mendadak Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan . Naruto menatap Gaara dengan matanya yang masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu. Namun ia dapat mendengar suara Gaara,"Naru-chan , kau sadar. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan aku. Andaikan itu semua tidak terjadi."

Naruto melihat Gaara, wajah pria itu sangat cemas, memunculkan beberapa kerutan yang membuat Gaara tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun seketika.

Naruto yang menyadari bahwa Gaara sudah mengetahui penyakit yang diidapnya pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata,"Ku cintai mu, Gaara-kun. Dan kau harus tahu , aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Ini semua keputusanku, terima kasih karena sudah memberiku kehidupan yang sangat indah, dan bayi ini. Ayo, Gaara dekatkan wajahmu dengan wajahku."

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Naruto pun mengikuti kemauan wanitanya itu. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Tanpa dipikirkannya sebelumnya, Naruto mencium pipi Gaara sekejap dengan bibir pucatnya yang dingin. Setelah itu, Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Gaara yang membuat Gaara meneteskan airmatanya. Pedih..

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengerang kesakitan , sambil memegang dadanya. Dengan panic Gaara menekan tombol merah yang berada di samping kasur Naruto, sambil menggumamkan sesuatu ketelinga Naruto.

Dengan sigap para medis datang dan membawa Naruto keruang UGD.

_(",)b_

Gaara hanya dapat terduduk meratapi keadaan istrinya didalam ruangan itu. Ia tidan ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk , namun otaknya selalu memunculkan kemungkinan itu. '_Ku ingin korbankan semuanya, demi dia. Biarkan aku yang mati , jangan istri dan bayiku."_ucap Gaara lirih. Tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak air mata pria itu yang menetes keluar dari pelupuk matanya,bahkan mata pria itu sudah sangat bengkak .

Para medis keluar dengan raut wajah yang sukar ditebak. Mereka menyuruh Gaara untuk memasuki ruangan itu, dilihatnya istrinya menggendong bayi laki-laki dengan fisik yang sangat mirip dengan Gaara,namun ada satu hal yang berbeda. Warna mata anak itu,biru seperti Naruto, hanya yang membedakannya adalah Warna hitam di garis tepi mata yang tidak dimiliki oleh Naruto namun dimiliki oleh bayi mereka,Raru.

Naruto yang meyandari kedatangan Gaara pun langsung meminta Gaara untuk menghampiri mereka sambil berkata pelan ,"Lihat Gaara-kun, Ia sangat mirip denganmu,tapi Ia memiliki warna mata yang sama denganku."

"Tentu kalian memiliki warna mata yang sama , Karena Raru adalah anak kita. Karena itu kau harus tetap bertahan , kita akan membesarkan Raru bersama-sama kan?"ucap Gaara . Rasanya aneh , ada sesuatu yang mencekat lehernya sehingga ia sangat susah untuk berkata dengan nada yang tenang. Hatinya begitu sakit, namun Ia senang , karena Naruto dapat selamat.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu apakah aku dapat bertahan lebih lama,Gaara-kun. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangi Raru. Ku mohon, menikahlah lagi, dan temukan wanita yang lebih baik dariku, yang dapat menyayangimu dan Raru."ucap Naruto lirih, namun Ia tetap mempertahankan nada tegar dalam suaranya. Air matanya sudah membendung di pelupuk matanya.

"T…ti…tidakk Naru-chan. Jangan berkata seolah-oleh kau akan meninggalkanku. Kau akan disini bersamaku dan Raru. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan wanita lain. Kau istriku satu-satunya, Selamanya. Aku mencintaimu Naru. Mari kita membesarkan Raru bersama-sama ya?"ucap Gaara dengan nada memohon. Ia berharap bahwa separuh jiwanya itu tidak meninggalkannya.

"Kau harus ingat Gaara, aku sudah dapat bertahan sampai sekarang sudah sangat baik. Aku dapat melihat bayi kita, Raru. Aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku juga mencintaimu. Hiduplah..de..ngan baaikk , Gaara!"ucap Naruto tersengal-sengal. Jantungnya tidak dapat berkomitmen lagi dengannya.

"Ti..tidakk Naru-chan. Jangan tinggalkan aku . Aku begitu mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku dan Raru…"ucap Gaara lirih di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Ja..ngann me..nangis Gaara-kun. A..ku men..cint..tai..muu se.. , I..ngatlaaah itu saayangg. Ku ..kan ter..bang setinggi-tingginya, ti..dak un..tuk me..me..ning..gal..kan ka..lian . Na..mun,aku kan me..lihat dan men..jaga ka..lian di ba..lik awan-awan. Dan hem..busan an..gin akan mem..bisik..kan kepada ka..li..an, be..ta..pa aku men..cintai kalian dan me…rindu..kan kalian. Ka..re..na itu..lah sa..yap di..buat, ka..rena sa..yap pa..da akhirnya akan di..pakai un..tuk ter…bang bu…kan? Ka..rena aku adalah ma..lai..katmu. Bukan..kah itu be..nar?Kau me…ngatakan bah….wa aku se…perti ma..lai..kat bukan? Aku mencin..taimu. Percaya..lah pada..ku.. Aku selalu ada disamping kalian…."

Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi tawa yang memenuhi rumah keluarga sabaku. Hanya ada bayi kecil mereka. Harta mereka. Yang akan selalu dijaga oleh Gaara.

Epilog

Satu persatu kenangan Naruto tidak pernah pergi dari kepala Gaara. Ia selalu mengingat Naruto. Saat Ia melihat bayi kecilnya-yang seharusnya diurusnya bersama dengan Naruto-,ia teringat perdebatannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku ingin menggabungkan nama kita berdua , Gaara-kun!"

"Tidak,nama itu harus memiliki arti Naru-chan."

"Aku memberinya arti dengan artiku sendiri, tidak perlu dengan kamus-kamus nama bayi. Pokoknya aku ingin nama bayi kita 'Raru' dari Gaara dan Naruto. Itu artinya anak kita berdua, yang kita sayangi."ucap Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Baiklah, Raru dari Gaara dan Naruto yang artinya anak kita berdua, yang kita sayangi."ulang Gaara sambil mengelus-elus kepala Naruto kemudian disusulnya dengan kecupan di perut Naruto . "Hai,jagoan kecilku, Raru."

Mengingat itu semua, air mata Gaara kembali menetes. Gaara tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menikah kembali, Ia hanya perlu hidup dengan cintanya dengan Naruto, dan buah hati mereka berdua,Raru.

Dan ia kembali mengenang bisikan Naruto sebelum Naruto harus melawan antara hidup dan matinya saat melahirkan putranya. Naruto membisikkan _' Jangan lumpuhkanlah ingatanmu . Jangan hapuskan tentang aku, Jangan Hapus memorimu denganku. Karena ku cintaimu.'_

'_Terima Kasih Naru untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apakah kau tahu? Aku sempat ingin melupakanmu,saatku mengetahui bahwa kau akan meninggalkanku. Tapi, sekarang aku bersyukur, karena aku pernah bertemu denganmu, menjalani hidup denganmu,dan memiliki Raru. Aku mencintaimu.'_batin Gaara sambil melihat ke awan .

Gaara mendengar bisikan Naruto dari bisikan angin yang menerpanya, _'Aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-kun.'_

'_Aku juga mengerti sekarang , orang mencari sesuatu,sesuatu yang membuat mereka lengkap , dan akan di temukan di tempat yang paling tidak mungkin,tempat yang tidak pernah kita ketahui. Aku menemukan nya di wajah anak kita, dan aku menemukannya juga di matamu, sesuatu yang special . Aku tidak dapat menolak kebahagiaan yang dibawa oleh kalian. Aku hanya ingin terbangun disampingmu,melihat matahari terbit di wajahmu,untuk mengetahui bahwa aku dapat memberitahumu bahwa aku mencintaimu,di setiap waktu dan tempat . Naru-chan,kamu lah yang memulai hidupku,dan kamu juga yang akan mengakhirinya. Semua hal kecil yang hanya ku ketahui , membuatmu hanya menjadi milikku. '_

(.")

THE END

Maaf Kalo cerita Lyan gk bikin nangis sampe mewek-mewek atau gak happy ending. Maaf ya . Ditunggu review nya supaya Lyan semangat lagi buat cerita-cerita lain dan ngelanjutin because I choose you.

Maaf kalo ada salah-salah pengetikan. TQ :*

With Love,

Lyan-chan


End file.
